


Useless

by makinghistory



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Pining, Poor Dan, but so much angst, except for like Felix and Marzia, so much gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makinghistory/pseuds/makinghistory
Summary: Everyone found Dan Howell useless, except for one person and his friends.===also posted on my wattpad making-history





	

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this!

****

I cut a few more lines into my arms. There's about twenty cuts on my both of my arms, every line is when someone called me useless. I watch as the blood leaks into the sink, it stains the white surface. I turn on the water, and watch as my blood goes down the drain.

"Daniel James Howell, get down here right now! You have school and if you're late, you are gonna wish you were never born." My dad yells, I flinch at his loud voice.

"Coming," I whisper. I roll down my black sleeves, hoping that the open wounds get infected. I unlock the bathroom door and run downstairs. My dad is sitting in the living room, reading a newspaper.

"Finally, I'm leaving for work soon. Dinner better be ready when I get home. A guess is coming over," my dad says.

"Another one of your whores from work," I mutter under my breath.

"Excuse you?" My dad yells, his eyes darken with anger.

"I didn't say anything!" I claim, holding my hands up in defense.

"You better not have, boy." My dad warns, he grabs my left arm with a strong grip. I scream out at the pain, since I just cut there.

"Also when you get home, your ass better be upstairs and out of sight. The house also better be clean or else."

I feel tears burn in my eyes. "Yes, dad."

"Good," I let out a breath when he let's go of my arms. I scramble to grab my book bag and leave the house. Finally, I'm out of that hellhole. I hate my dad, who isn't really a parent. He's abusive and cruel. Treating me like I'm his slave, it's been that way since my mother and younger brother died in a car accident. He became a drunkard, but he eventually got out of that. Every day now he goes to work and brings home whores from his job. They probably have husbands, but my dad and the woman obviously doesn't care. I basically feed the man and clean his house, and he treats me like I don't exist.

I let out a breath and watch as it flows in the air like smoke, then it disappears. I'm like smoke in a way. I'm in the air but one day I'll disappear, and be with my mother and brother again. I hug my body as the cold wind breeze pass me, it's autumn. So it's always chilly in the mornings and more colder at night.

"Hey, it's the fag!" I sigh and look down at the ground. Bullies, exactly what I need in the morning. I forgot to mention that I'm gay, and my dad along with some people at my school are homophobic, so that just makes my life so much easier.

"Leave me alone, Ethan. I did nothing to you! Just let me live my life, please." I say to him, hoping he'll ignore me. I'm suddenly shoved down to the ground, and I whimper when I land on my arms.

"Fags like you don't deserve to live." He says coldly. His insult hits a nerve.

"Yeah, so why don't you go die already?" A different bully says. I feel tears burn in my eyes, why do they hate me? Is it because I'm gay? I look at the ground to avoid their cold gazes.

"Hey, leave him alone!" I hear a different voice say, that's not a bullies voice.

"Come on, Ethan. Let's get out of here, before we're poisoned by the fag." I watch my bullies walk away and someone else running towards me.

"Hey, are you okay?" I tilt my head up to look at the person. I feel my cheeks heat up, immediately. It's Phil Lester. He's the most popular person in school, since his dad owns like this big company. The girls drool over him, the boys envy him, and I have a crush on him. Ever since middle school, I liked Phil Lester. I love his raven hair and cool blue eyes, they're everything. He's also very sweet and generous to so many people. He doesn't know I exist, which is okay a lot of people don't know of my existence.

"Uh, yeah." It takes me a moment to realize that his hand is out. I grab it hesitantly, it's so warm and soft. He must moisturize.

"I haven't seen you around, before. Are you new?" I'm not surprised.

"No, actually. I've known you since middle school. You're also in some of my classes." And I have a major crush on you, but no big deal. I don't exist to most people anyway.

Phil's cheeks heat up. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I know so many people and-"

"I'm not important," I say for him.

Phil shakes his head. "No, not at all! I just-"

"Haven't acknowledge my existence." Phil cheeks turn a deeper shade of pink as he stutters apologies.

I smile reassuringly. "It's okay, many people don't know me. I don't really care."

"Yeah, but I do! What's your name? I'll promise to remember it this time." I can't help but stare into those blue eyes.

"You can find out yourself," I challenge.

"What?!" He yelps.

"How am I supposed to that?! You just said that no one knows you," Phil exclaims.

I come a little closer than necessary. "Yeah, and I said I was in some of your classes."

"Fine, but when I find out your name. We are becoming best friends," Phil says.

"W-what?!"

Phil frowns. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just...you don't want to be friends with me."

"Yes, I do." Phil insists.

"No, you don't."

"Why wouldn't I want to be friends with you?"

"Because your rich and popular Phil Lester and I'm anti-social and awkward me." I explain.

"Don't say that about yourself, you're probably an amazing person."

I can't help but laugh. "Me? Amazing? Oh, that's a good one."

Phil's frown deepens, "anyways I have to get going. It's almost class time, thanks for saving my ass. Hope you'll enjoy the little challenge," I wave bye before continuing back into the school.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your thoughts and suggestions and kudos if you're looking forward for more!


End file.
